Susurros
by Anik Yoru
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky llevaba más de diez años conociendo a Yuuri, eran amigos de la infancia y aún así no podía acostumbrarse a la atracción que últimamente sentía por él, sobre todo cuando el día de su cumpleaños el destino parecía crear un bucle que continuamente lo obligaba a enfrentar sus caóticos sentimientos. [AU] [Yurio's Birthday 2017]


Hey~

De alguna manera logré terminar esto; pensé que no lo haría, ayer fue el día más ocupado y tedioso que he tenido en años y de verdad no veía que lo fuera a terminar, pero si estoy aquí es que sí pude(?) ¿Qué decir? Adoro a Yurio -por si no se nota en mis actualizaciones de los últimos tres meses cofcof- y ese niño hada rusa precioso merece mil y un cosas bellas❤ ¿Vieron el dibujó que subió Kubo a su Twitter? Yo lo vi en clases y casi me da algo ahí jaja~

Y pues... creo que ya, no tengo más que comentar. Algún día tendré tiempo en forma y actualizaré el otro ff -y el AkaKuro que tengo pendiente desde Halloween cof x'DD-

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, y todas esas cosas(?)

* * *

 **Susurros**

Apenas habían pasado dos minutos después de la media noche cuando su celular vibró con la notificación de un nuevo mensaje. Yurio se estiró fuera de las sábanas y tomó el aparato de su buró para ver lo que ya esperaba.

 _Me demoré un par de minutos, ¡lo siento! Feliz cumpleaños, Yurio._

 _Sabes que estoy infinitamente feliz de habernos conocido, empecemos otro año de amistad juntos._

La luz de la pantalla lo cegó por un instante en medio de la oscuridad antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran, pero cuando lo hicieron soltó un leve suspiro al leer el mensaje. Yuuri llevaba años haciendo eso, siempre era el primero en felicitarlo por su cumpleaños y ocasionaba que el otro se derritiera por dentro leyéndolo. Pero esta vez su suspiro no era solo de gozo, este año su cumpleaños coincidía precisamente con el primer miércoles del mes, día en que la familia Katsuki acostumbraba salir toda la tarde a visitar el pequeño pueblo al pie de las montañas, lugar donde vivía la abuela del japonés.

Yuuri había sido su amigo cuando se mudó de Rusia a los tres años y no sabía decir ni "hola" en japonés, le tuvo paciencia incluso a pesar de que cada vez que trataba de acercarse a él Yurio lo pateaba y salía corriendo. Al menos así fue durante los primeros meses. De alguna manera se habían convertido en amigos y él se había hecho dependiente del japonés, de tal manera que no tenía ningún otro amigo cercano, a menos que contara a Otabek, pero como lo veía sólo una vez a la semana en sus clases de ballet tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

Yurio dejó el teléfono donde estaba y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, tratando de alejar el pensamiento de que ese sería su primer cumpleaños sin Yuuri ni nadie además de su familia en mucho tiempo, aunque tampoco es que quisiera estar con nadie que no fuera el pelinegro. Desde hacía unos meses de había dado cuenta de que su dependencia había evolucionado en una atracción de lo más molesta para él, ya que Yuuri era la persona más densa que conocía y dejaba pasar, sin siquiera notarlo, las extrañas indirectas que Yurio le lanzaba. Porque no había forma de que se lo dijera directamente, antes muerto.

-o-o-

-o-o-

Desde que despertó enredado en las sábanas supo que el día no iba a ir como esperaba; después de eso se puso los zapatos al revés, se tropezó en las escaleras y, al llegar a su salón de clases, notó que había dejado sus llaves en casa, por lo que empezó a plantearse seriamente la idea de regresar y pasarse la tarde viendo películas en su cama y esperar a que el día simplemente terminara. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero una voz -su voz- lo llamó.

—¡Yurio!

Levantó la vista por reflejo, como hacía siempre que él le hablaba. Yuuri jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, y Yurio quiso golpearse mentalmente por lo sublime que le parecía la vista.

—Creí… Creí que no alcanzaría a llegar antes del timbre— le dijo entrecortadamente— Feliz cumpleaños.

La sonrisa del pelinegro al decirlo encendió las mejillas del otro.

—Ya me habías mandado un mensaje, corriste para nada— murmuró Yurio desviando la vista.

—Sabes que prefiero decírtelo cuando puedo verte, la cara que haces siempre es adorable— respondió con una sonrisa genuina.

El color se extendió por todo el rostro del rubio.

—¡Cállate! Fuera, tengo clase.

—Pero no ha llegado el…

—¡No importa, fuera!

Yuuri se limitó a reír y mirarlo con cariño.

—Ah, por cierto, Yurio, estuve pensando qué regalarte, pero preferí preguntártelo.

—No se supone que me preguntes eso— contestó aún enfurruñado.

—Lo sé, perdón— dijo con cara de culpa— pero, ¿no prefieres algo que tú mismo elijas? Así que, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?

Yurio se sonrojó -de nuevo- al pensar lo vergonzoso que sería decir algo como "a ti" o "que te quedes conmigo hoy". Claro que Yuuri, siendo denso como siempre, lo interpretó un poco diferente.

—¿Es algo que no quieres decir? ¿Cómo unos Dulces 16?

—¿Ah? ¡Claro que no!

Yuuri iba a responder, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando el inicio de clases y Yurio tuvo el pretexto perfecto para sacarlo a patadas de ahí. Si el día continuaba así, estallaría antes de medianoche.

-o-o-

Yurio miró a ambos lados del pasillo para confirmar que no estuviera cerca cierto japonés pelinegro y corrió hacia la puerta de la escuela. Había decidido simplemente regresar a casa y evitar a Yuuri y sus preguntas incómodas (con respuestas incluso más incómodas) por el resto del día. Sin embargo, al llegar al portón de entrada recordó que había dejado sus llaves en alguna parte de su habitación y era bastante improbable que su abuelo estuviera en casa antes de las seis. Yurio detuvo sus pasos, tratando de pensar rápidamente en un plan B, pero ese breve momento de guardia baja fue suficiente para que Yuuri identificara su cabello rubio entre la multitud.

—Hey— dijo a modo de saludo cuando llegó a su lado— ¿qué haces ahí parado?

El ruso se sobresaltó en su sitio mientras volteaba a verlo. Estaba a punto de decirle que iría a otro lugar con su abuelo, pero no podía mentirle, no cuando lo miraba a los ojos y provocaba un huracán de emociones en su interior. Finalmente no pudo más y se rindió a decirle la verdad.

—Olvidé mis llaves— suspiró— trato de decidir a dónde ir para no morir antes de que mi abuelo vuelva a casa.

—Sabes que puedes venir a la mía.

Yurio bufó.

—¿Sí, por cuánto? ¿Media hora antes de que se vayan a la montaña?

El comentario sonó más mordaz de lo que pretendía, pero seguía enfurruñado por tener que pasar el día sin él.

—Ah, no, ellos ya se fueron.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te abandonaron?

—Les dije que me quedaría, no creíste que me iría a un pueblo casi incomunicado y te dejaría en tu cumpleaños, ¿o sí?

La respuesta y sonrisa del pelinegro dejaron estático y sin respuesta al otro, a pesar de que normalmente habría contestado algo como "no te creas tan importante, no eres indispensable para mí"; pero en ese momento más bien le dieron ganas de llorar y tenía la sensación de que si intentaba decir algo terminaría sollozando de verdad, cosa que no iba a permitir por nada del mundo, por muy conmovido que estuviera. Yuuri interpretó el silencio del otro como un acuerdo con su propuesta y lo tomó de la mano para dirigirse a su casa. El rubio simplemente se dejó hacer, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos y emociones.

Sólo hasta que llegaron y el silencio del lugar desierto les dio la bienvenida Yurio se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba en casa de Yuuri. A solas. Los dos. Sin nadie más. La abrumadora realidad casi lo obliga a salir corriendo de ahí, pero el japonés aún lo tenía tomado de la mano y eso era algo que no iba a desaprovechar. Yuuri cerró la puerta tras de sí y, con ello, la última oportunidad de Yurio de huir también se esfumó.

—Ve a la sala y escoge alguna película del estante, yo iré por algo de beber— dijo Yuuri sin esperar respuesta y caminando hacia la cocina.

Yurio lo miró unos segundos antes de mandarle un mensaje a su abuelo diciéndole dónde estaba y darse la vuelta para buscar entre los DVD del mueble a su izquierda. Ver películas con Yuuri. Bueno, eso era algo que ya había hecho antes, así que no debería haber problema, pero por alguna razón seguía sintiéndose incómodo por la ausencia de todos los demás; escuchaba más claramente cada sonido y sentía la presencia del otro más fuerte y cerca, incluso aunque estuviera en otra habitación. Tomó una película al azar y se sentó en el suelo frente a la televisión mientras la ponía distraídamente; había pasado tanto tiempo haciendo eso con el pelinegro cuando eran niños que podía hacer todo el procedimiento y presionar los botones adecuados sin prestar apenas atención. No fue hasta que sintió un peso blando sobre su cabeza que volvió a la realidad; parpadeó un par de veces antes de quitarse de encima la cobija que Yuuri acababa de ponerle suavemente encima.

—¿Qué…?

—Siempre tienes frío cuando estás mucho tiempo en mi casa; puede que no me lo digas, pero veo cómo tiemblas, ¿sabes?— lo interrumpió con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de apagar las luces y se sentaba a su lado.

Yurio volteó el rostro y se envolvió en la manta, tratando de ignorar la fuerte sensación que tiraba de su estómago; casi le habría gustado que fueran retortijones, pero no, era el efecto secundario de la sonrisa de Yuuri, o más específicamente, el efecto secundario que Yuri Plisetsky sufría con la mayoría de palabras, expresiones y gestos que el japonés le dirigía.

—¿Estás seguro de que fue buena idea no ir? Te gustan esas montañas— soltó Yurio de pronto para desviar su mente en otra dirección.

—Allí voy cada mes, tu cumpleaños es una vez cada doce. Es mucho más especial.

El rubio lo miró sin decir nada. Estando solo con él, envuelto en el calor de la manta y rodeado únicamente por la tenue luz procedente de la pantalla frente a ellos, sentía una sensación de aturdimiento que lo envolvía, como si estuviera flotando en un sueño. Yurio se hundió en la sensación y, sin pensarlo demasiado, se inclinó hacia Yuuri y lo abrazó por el cuello al mismo tiempo que lo besaba. Un segundo, dos, tres. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se separó de él y puso entre ellos la mayor distancia que el impulso de sus brazos le permitió, aunque eso sólo le daba un primer plano completo del sonrojado y estupefacto rostro del pelinegro, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y los lentes ligeramente desacomodados. Yurio entró en pánico y apenas empezaba a buscar cualquier manera de salir de aquella situación cuando el timbre de entrada resonó por toda la casa; no tuvo que sonar dos veces antes de que el rubio se levantara de un salto y saliera corriendo a atender la entrada y huir de la incómoda tensión. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su abuelo ofreciéndole una caja de pastel.

—Abuelo. Creí que te desocuparías dentro de tres horas— murmuró con la mitad de la mente allí y la otra mitad en la sala.

—Esa era la idea, Yurochka— sonrió revolviéndole el cabello.

—Ah, hola, señor Plisetsky— habló Yuuri un par de pasos atrás, provocando que Yurio se tensara. No lo había escuchado llegar— Justo íbamos a ver una película, acompáñenos.

-o-o-

-o-o-

Yurio no supo si la aparición de su abuelo justo en aquel momento fue algo bueno o malo, se pasó las próximas horas sentado frente al televisor, con su abuelo entre él y el pelinegro, mirando una película de la cual ni siquiera conocía el título; pero, extrañamente, la sensación no era incómoda como antes, el ambiente estaba mucho más relajado y Yurio empezó más bien a molestarse por no saber qué habría pasado. A pesar de lo trascendente que le había parecido la ocasión cuando llegó a solas con Yuuri a la casa, realmente no pasó nada fuera de lo común luego de que llegó su abuelo (a menos que contara lo desastroso que era el japonés comiendo pastel y lo ridículamente adorable que le parecía a Yurio verlo con las comisuras de la boca llenas de merengue, claro).

Antes de que se diera cuenta, dio la medianoche y se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera, había sobrevivido al que prometía ser el peor cumpleaños y que realmente no había sido tan malo. Tan.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que sea más tarde, te esperamos a cenar mañana, Yuuri— comentó Nikolai mientras se levantaba del sofá y se colocaba su abrigo. Yurio se levantó también y dejó la manta a un lado, empezando a temblar en cuanto se la quitó de encima.

—¿Por qué no trajiste una chaqueta?— cuestionó Nikolai al notar los pequeños estremecimientos de su nieto.

—Porque no tenía planeado venir aquí.

—Espera— dijo Yuuri desapareciendo dentro de su habitación unos segundos antes de regresar con una sudadera azul en las manos— ten, llévate esto.

El rubio la tomó en silencio y se la puso evitando lo más posible mirar directamente a los ojos al otro.

—Nos vamos, entonces. Ven mañana.

Y tras esas últimas palabras de Nikolai y un par de despedidas, ambos rusos salieron de la casa.

Desde que la había visto en las manos de Yuuri, Yurio reconoció la sudadera favorita del otro, la que usaba casi siempre y que, lo cual explicaba por qué la prenda olía tanto a él como si lo tuviera a su lado. O mejor, su aroma lo rodeaba como si el japonés lo estuviera abrazando. Yurio suspiró por millonésima vez en el día y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, sin embargo, notó algo extraño dentro y sacó un papelito doblado; casi se tropezó con sus propios pies cuando lo extendió y lo leyó.

 _Continuemos otro día._

 _Puedo ir a tu casa mañana antes de que tu abuelo llegue._

 _-Y_

Cualquier rastro de frío que aún pudiera tener desapareció y sintió todo su cuerpo arder con anticipación. Volvió a meter las manos con el papelito en los bolsillos y hundió la nariz en el cuello alto de la prenda; Yuuri ya podía irse consiguiendo otra sudadera favorita, porque Yurio nunca iba a devolverle aquella.

* * *

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, YURIO❤❤❤❤

Y VIVA EL YUUYU(?) Últimamente todos a mi alrededor le dicen "YuuYu" y se me está pegando lsdhasdjkf incluso cuando yo siempre lo había llamado "Yuurio" o "Yuri²" :'D Y esto pasa, niños, cuando el fandom no se pone de acuerdo en un shipname x'D

Y pues nada, es todo. Creo. Me voy a ver el capítulo de YowaPeda que no pude ver ayer porque fue como el infierno en la tierra(?)

Gracias por leer C:~


End file.
